


☆

by Yukiya_Tsurumi



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 03:40:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20632490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukiya_Tsurumi/pseuds/Yukiya_Tsurumi





	☆

“我爱你。”  
“……你以为我还会听信你这种话吗，先生？”  
“嗯嗯…有长进了。”

少年没看他一眼，拾起地上的衣服给自己换上。男人就撑着头看他的动作，一粒纽扣一粒纽扣地，白净的衬衫重新回到主人的身上，服帖地将吻痕掩盖。他俯下身子去捡牛仔裤，似乎刚才过于激烈的动作让他的大腿根部有些难以名状的疼痛，少年撇着嘴，一句话不说把裤子穿上。  
男人突然想起最初抱他的那几次，衣服啊、裤子啊都是他脱的，所以男孩总会眨着明亮眼睛撒着娇让他再重新帮他穿回去。

什么时候变成这样的关系了呢？

少年明亮的眼眸早就不会停留在自己身上了，那种明媚的笑脸也随着消失殆尽，只有肉体的冲撞和配合性欲一般的爱语。  
“我爱你”、“我爱你”、“我爱你”——这是他对少年说的话，这也是情迷意乱的少年给他的回答。他说的半真半假，但他明白少年确实爱他。因为换完衣服的少年没着急走，转过身子又面对他：

“没有别的话说了吗，临也先生？”  
男人指着自己的嘴巴：“自己来感受一下我想说的话吧，正臣。”

少年几乎是下意识地凑过去吻他，却又在思考这样的答案算是什么。夕阳真是太刺眼了啊……他半阖着眼这么想着，随即又环住男人的脖子，伸出舌头去寻找他想说的话。呼吸越来越重，如果不及时打断那少年重新穿上衣服就没有任何意义了。  
男人把男孩抱在怀里，问他你知道我想说什么了吗。

男孩锤了他一拳，说：“您可真是个混蛋。”

嘴巴里是半块他最爱吃的柠檬糖。

“我爱你。”


End file.
